NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: Kiba of the White Mist
by icelycan
Summary: Kirigakure and Konoha have made a peace treaty for the first time in History, and Kiba is selected to go to the Hidden Mist as an exchange with a ninja from the Mist as a way so that each country may get to know the inner workings of each other. KibaXOC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

READ ME (spoiler): I do not like the element system of the TCG so if you see characters that have a seperate element from that which the card game displays it is because I do not consider the Card game to be cannon, for example Naruto in the card game is Lightning based, yet according to the manga he is Wind based, Kakashi in the TCG is Fire based, while in the Manga he is Lightning based. For crying outloud Raikiri has Lightning in the name yet it is labeled as a Fire move. Kakashi never even used a fire based Jutsu until Shippuden so its really hard to say he is fire based.

So you know I am not the best at spelling and have no spell checkers also I tend to capitalize words that aren't supposed to be capitalized. I am fairly slow at updating, though I am not going to try to be, this is basically a rewrite of my exchange student Kiba fic, though it is quite different than before. I have had more time to think about it and I am going to try to write longer chapters than before.

NARUTO: Shippuden

Kiba of the White Mist

Chapter 1

"What is it you need Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba said as he approached his teacher in the twilight of the forested training grounds. "Kiba I have something to test you with, I need you to hold these two pieces of paper. Out of her pockets she pulled two pieces of the same type of Chakra paper Kakashi had used on Naruto to determine his element, however one of them was red. "These determine what element your chakra conforms to, the white one is your primary element and the red one is your secondary element, of course some ninja may have more than two, but usually it is only in a Jounin that that happens." She handed him the papers "I assume you know about the elements and what not already, its kind of a test for me so that I can see what it is you are best suited for. You haven't actually shown an element thus far so now is the time for us to see." Kiba looked at the papers, holding the red one in his left hand and the white in his right, he closed his eyes and began to summon his chakra. In his right hand the paper became damp and in his left the paper split in two.

"Ice I see..." Kurenai said to kiba after noticeing the cloves of paper, "Water and Wind I mean of course." Kiba looked up at her "I don't quite understand why I needed to do that." Kurenai replyed with "The 5th has ordered all ninja of Chunin class or higher that have not discovered their elements to have this test done, she said not why though. If you were a Jounin you would have had to use the blue paper as well to determine your third element." Kiba curious asked "Do you have that paper? I would like to see if I do have a third element." Kurenai looked at him for a moment and reached into her bag "Everybody has every element in them, it is just what order your chakra would prefer to go with, such as my my order is Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, then Fire." she handed him the blue paper slip. "It is not really nescisary for you to know yet what your third element is, but I just as well tell you now I guess. Just know that sometimes it won't react until you have reached a higher level, usually it won't react until you have at least mastered your primary element, however it may react."

Kiba took it in hand and again concentrated his energy into the paper slip...Nothing...Nothing...Nothing for about 7 minutes..."Well why don't you keep that slip, and maybe later you will be able to use it." Kurenai said "But for now it is getting late and you should return home. I hear there is going to be something big happening tomarow. With that the two seperated and headed towards their homes.

Once home Kiba imediatley went to his bed and laid down holding his hands to the air and looking at them. 'Water...Wind...Together they make Ice...Is that me?' he thought. Kiba rolled over onto his side 'I wonder why the 5th needed to know everbodies elements like that?' he closed his eyes to sleep 'seems a little strange to me...' zzzZZZZ

-----The Next Morning-----

CRASHCLANGCRASH marchmarchmarch CRASHCLANGCRASH

"Huh?" Kiba grunted as he sat up to the loud noises outside. "What in the world is going on out there? It sounds like a festival, or a parade?" Kiba got out of bed and followed his moning routine often times hearing loud noises outside that caught his attention. "Morning son" Tsume said as Kiba walked into the kitchen. Tsume was leaning in a wooden chair with her legs propped on the table reading a news paper. "Morning Mother." Kiba replyed sitting down at the table. "Here you go" Hana said as she sat down a plate of Toast and eggs in front of Kiba. "Thanks sis." Kiba replied "Itadakimasu!" Kiba then began to eat his breakfast.

"So whats going on outside, do either of you know?" Kiba asked with his mouth full. Tsume replied without moving her gaze from the 'Konoha Times' "Apperantly there is a parade going on outside to celebrate the resent peace treaty between the Mist and Leaf. Apperantly the Mizukage himself is on a float out there." Kiba swallowed and looked up at his mother "The Mist? so Kirigakure and Konohagakure made a peace treaty? And the Mizukage is here in the village?" Tsume folded up the paper "Thats what the paper says, I wonder why the 5th did not say anything about it to the jonin..." Kiba began to cut his eggs "I am not sure...the Mizukage huh..."

Kiba finished eating and headed towar the door "I am going to go get Hinata and Shino, then we are going to watch the parade, k?" Tsume just waved her hand at him haveing unfolded the paer again and started reading it once more. And with that Kiba left his home with Akamaru closely following.

Kibas first stop was Shino's place. knockknock Shino opened the door without a word. Kiba kind of tilted his head toward the parade and Shino just looked inside to see his dad siting and reading a book. Shino's dad just kind of noded his head and Shino walked out of the door shutting it behind them. Without exchangeing a single word the two walked off toward Hinata's place.

Hinata was already in the yard when Kiba and Shino had arrived, she was with Neji, the two of them were drinking tea together discussing Hyuuga stuff that really neither Kiba nor Shino quite understood. Hinata looked at Neji who noded and she stood and ran over to them. "Hey guys" Kiba greeted with a "Was'sup?" and Shino just kinda half-heartedly waved his hand. "So wanna go see the parade?" Kiba asked her. "Even Shino wants to see it, aint that right Shino?" Kiba pestered. Shino just kinda hmphed and then said "This is the first time that the Mist and Leaf have made a peace treaty. I want to see the Mizukage." Hinata looked at them with her hands in their usuall position at her front. "You know i actually can't, as much as I want to...I just ca-" Neji cut her off "It's okay, I kinda want to see it as well, we can continue our meeting later if you wish. TenTen has been wanting to do something together anyway." Hinata looked at her cousin with a smile "Thanks Neji." Neji just sighed and then disappeared like the wind.

"TenTen?" Kiba looked at Hinata strangely. Hinata kind of snickered "Yeah, apperantly she has had feelings for him this whole time and she was finally able to tell him and I guess he also had some kind of feelings for her as well...We should get going before we miss the parade though."


End file.
